1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to extension poles. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to extension pole assemblies having an extension pole with a connecting member on each end, and a handle that can be mated at either end of the extension pole.
2. Description of Related Art
Tools and related implements (hereinafter “implements”) such as, but not limited to, brooms, brushes, squeegees, and the like are well known. In order to gain access to lower areas such as floors or higher areas such as ceilings, handles or extension poles (herein after “extension poles”) have been made available that connect to various implements.
Typically, a connecting member is provided to secure the implement and the extension pole to one another. One common prior art connecting member is provided by simply including a male thread on the end of the extension pole and including a corresponding female thread in the implement. In this manner, the connecting member is a threaded connecting member, where the male and female threads are removably threaded to one another.
Another common prior art connecting member is provided by including a male conical or tapered surface on the end of the extension pole and including a corresponding female conical or tapered surface in the implement. In this manner, the connecting member is formed as a press-fit connecting member where the male and female conical surfaces are press-fit to one another in a releasable fashion.
One particular prior art connecting member, which is disclosed by Applicants' own U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,366, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, allows for both a threaded connection and a press-fit connection between the implement and the extension pole. Thus, Applicants' own prior art connecting member allows extension poles to be connected to a wide variety of implements.
Unfortunately, the male conical surface on the connecting member only mates with a correspondingly sized female conical surface in the implement. Similarly, the male thread on the connecting member only mates with a correspondingly sized female thread in the implement. Thus, current extension poles having connecting members are limited to mating with implements having only one size female conical surfaces or thread, which limits the versatility of prior art extension poles.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for extension poles that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art extension poles.